


Family/Trees

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: They were the source, the root.





	Family/Trees

Why do family trees begin 

with the ancestors at the top

when we all know they were the source,

the root?

Though they are dead,

our ancestors are in our flesh,

their memory, their stories

the foundation

that lends us strength.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in memory of my four deceased grandparents, may perpetual light shine upon them.


End file.
